Shopping stores, such as retail stores and departmental stores are frequently visited by customers for purchasing items of their daily needs. Usually the customers select the items required by them and make payments at point-of-sale counters to purchase the items, thus completing a transaction. Further, the customers are generally provided with a receipt for each transaction completed at the shopping store. The receipt typically includes details of the transaction. For instance, the receipt may include details of items transacted, price of each item, and total amount paid by a customer to the shopping store for the transaction. The receipt may be retained by the customer as a proof of the transaction for any future reference. For instance, if the customer desires to return or exchange an item on account of, say, the item being damaged, or not being of proper fit, the customer may present the receipt as a proof of his purchase. Similarly, a copy of the receipt is retained by the shopping store as a record of the transaction for any future reference. For instance, the shopping store may track its sales, inventory, and accounts based on the receipt.
However, as the shopping store may witness a large number of transactions in a single month, it may become a cumbersome task to manage copies of all the receipts. For example, the shopping stores may require maintaining huge storage places for hard copies of such receipts. The shopping stores may thus typically need to maintain manual records of the receipts or install separate computing systems for maintaining records and data related to each transaction. In case of records being maintained on a computing system, the shopping stores may be required to have large storage disks having huge volume of storage capacity to store huge volumes of data. The shopping stores may further require processors having huge processing power to process the huge volumes of data corresponding to the transaction, thus increasing cost for the shopping stores.